Berdiri Sendiri
by Kueii
Summary: Σ: "Heichou!" mereka tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Masing-masing tentu memiliki senyum yang berbeda. Mulai dari Gunther dan Erd yang tersenyum tipis, Auruo yang tersenyum sambil memaksakan diri menirukan gayanya, dan tentu seorang Petra Rall yang selalu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya―kini hanya sepi yang tertinggal, bukankah begitu Levi? / for SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


"Hentikan Auruo, kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Levi-_heichou_," komentar sarkastik meluncur dari bibir mungil seorang gadis bersurai oranye pucat, pada seorang pria yang duduk di seberang meja di hadapannya.

Pria yang memiliki wajah dua kali lipat lebih tua dari umurnya itu, membalas komentar gadis tersebut―tentu dengan gaya yang masih ia buat-buat, "Siapa yang meniru _heichou_ Petra? Ini memang gayaku―argh!"

"Untungnya _heichou_ tidak pernah menggigit lidahnya sendiri," sindiran lainnya terlontar dari pria berambut pirang yang duduk disamping gadis bernama Petra.

"Kau benar Erd," tambah seorang pria bersurai hitam, yang duduk di seberang meja di hadapan pria bersurai pirang bernama Erd.

Lalu mereka pun tertawa lepas. Kecuali atasan mereka yang duduk di ujung meja makan. Pria yang memiliki tinggi seratus enam puluh senti ini masih setia memasang wajah bosannya. Sambil menyesap kopi hitam favoritnya, sesekali ia melirik anggota pasukannya dari sudut manik obsidiannya.

"Hoi bocah, berhentilah bicara dan makanlah dengan tenang. Janganlah berisik seperti anak aya―" manik obsidian itu kini melebar, kalimatnya tergantung di udara kosong.

Dengan perlahan, tubuh fana mereka semua memudar. Tersapu angin dingin yang menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sehingga, dapat membuat kobaran api pada obor-obor yang tergatung di dinding ruang makan meliuk kaku. Suara debur api yang setia melahap obor, seolah menyadarkannya dalam sepi.

Maniknya kemudian kembali seperti semula, memancarkan cahaya yang tidak bersahabat bagi sekitarnya. Ia pun termenung sejenak seolah baru sadar bahwa, seluruh anggota pasukan khusus miliknya telah tiada. Mereka semua telah tewas pada ekspedisi pasukan Scouting Legion yang ke-57. Kenyataan ini cukup menamparnya.

Kemudian Levi menutup matanya rapat, dan kembali menyesap secangkir kopi hitam miliknya yang mulai mendingin. Entah kenapa rasa kopi yang ia sesap kini jauh lebih pahit, bila dibandingkan dengan kopi yang biasa Petra buatkan waktu itu.

_...atau ini cuma perasaannya saja?_

.

.

**Berdiri ****S****endiri** © Kueii

Σ: "_Heichou_!" mereka tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Masing-masing tentu memiliki senyum yang berbeda. Mulai dari Gunther dan Erd yang tersenyum tipis, Auruo yang tersenyum sambil memaksakan diri menirukan gayanya, dan tentu seorang Petra Rall yang selalu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Walau hanya sesaat, ia dapat merasakan pendar-pendar cahaya kehangatan merembes dari senyuman mereka―kini hanya sepi yang tertinggal, bukankah begitu Levi? / Suka Duka Author first Anniversary - SDAnniv1#.

**Disclaimer**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Cover Pict isn't mine.

I gain no profit for making this fiction. I am making this pure for my own pleasure.

**Warn**

Canon. Spoiler Episode 22. Levi-centric. Harsh words. A bit OOC. Standard warning applied.

.

.

{Days by days passed. Before you had gone, maybe all of you had given me some memoir to remember. Even 1000 years have passed, I would never forget you― _Carnation Pink_}

.

.

* * *

Kini Levi berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar pribadinya, dengan kedua manik obsidiannya yang berkilat tajam. Pikiran dan jiwanya melayang, hanya menyisakan sebuah raga yang berbaring terlentang di sana. Potongan-potongan ingatan segar beberapa hari lalu sering kali menikam otaknya tanpa ampun. Sehingga menghasilkan torehan luka lebam rasa bersalah yang kasat mata. Luka yang lebih sakit daripada patahnya tulang persendian pada pergelangan kakinya.

Ya, seharusnya mereka semua pulang kembali bersamanya dalam keadaan utuh. Sehat wal'afiat dan tak kurang apapun. Bahkan kebayakan raga tak bernyawa milik bawahannya, tidak dibawa pulang ke dalam dinding. Dengan berat hati, pasukan Scouting Legion terpaksa meninggalkan mayat-mayat tersebut di perjalanan pulang―termasuk mayat dari anggota pasukan khusus kopral muda ini. Tindakan ini bertujuan agar pasukan mereka tidak terkejar oleh dua titan abnormal yang berlari ke arah regu bagian belakang dari pasukan, pada saat perjalanan pulang ke dalam dinding.

Tentu di dalam hati kecil kopral muda ini, ia tidak ingin cuma membawa pulang beberapa simbol lambang kebebasan yang melekat di dada kanan seragam mereka saja. Tapi sialnya para titan itu selalu ikut campur jika menyangkut urusan nyawa manusia, dan mereka tidak mengenal yang namanya rasa belas kasihan. Mungkin titan di luar dinding sana terlalu tolol, sehingga tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya untuk membedakan mana yang buruk atau benar. Setidaknya itu asumsinya sekarang.

Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Bukankah orang-orang di sekitarnya berpikir bahwa, kopral muda ini juga sama seperti titan-titan kotor itu? Mereka kira Levi adalah seorang pria tak berperasaan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan kesedihannya, saat rekan satu pasukannya dibantai habis―kecuali Eren―oleh titan wanita sial itu. Orang-orang juga kebanyakan segan dan takut kepadanya. Apalagi ditambah dengan fakta nyata lainnya yaitu, kekuatannya yang melebihi manusia manapun dan sikap arogan nan sarkastik miliknya mampu membuat aura intimidasi selalu terpancar dari tubuhnya. Tapi memang begitulah dirinya. Memang begitulah sikapnya. Di luar ia memang nampak apatis―terlihat tidak peduli. Tapi di balik cangkang keras tersebut, terdapat sesuatu yang semu yaitu hatinya. Di dalam situ, orang-orang tidak tahu betapa tergoncangnya ia kala itu.

Saat itu ia merasa seolah-olah ada gejolak api yang menari-nari di dalam dan mengguncang hatinya. Api yang sumbunya tersulut dari gumpalan amarah yang tak dapat ia muntahkan. Kopral muda ini sungguh muak melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya mati di tangan titan.

Sehingga saat ia dan gadis Ackerman itu menyelamatkan Eren Jäger dari mulut titan wanita, Levi memanfaatkan situasi ini―mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan dan kekuatannya, untuk menebas otot-otot titan wanita tersebut. Dengan kata lain, ia sedikitnya ingin membalaskan dendam pasukannya pada titan wanita itu. Manik obsidiannya sedikit terlihat menyalak dengan percikan api kemarahan yang tak terlihat begitu jelas. Pada saat itu, ia masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Ia tidak ingin menumpahkan amarah dan rasa sedih di guratan wajahnya. Tidak. Levi tidak mau ekspresi bodoh seperti itu berlalu-lalang di mukanya.

Mengapa?

Tentu karena ia memiliki sebuah prinsip. Prinsip lama yang ia pegang setelah puluhan kali kehilangan rekan-rekannya yang gugur saat melawan titan. Ah ... bersedih dan menangisi mayat yang sudah dingin itu tidak berguna, apalagi sampai berlarut-larut dan terbawa emosi pribadi.

Sebagai orang yang memangku beban besar di pundaknya, Levi harus tetap hidup demi meneruskan perjuangan rekan-rekan satu pasukannya. Ini semua ia lakukan agar mereka tidak mati sia-sia, agar suatu saat nama mereka yang tewas di dalam misi dapat dikenang dan dicatat dalam buku sejarah. Agar suatu saat mereka bisa melihat―dari surga sana―umat manusia bebas dari dinding dan belenggu titan. Ya, mereka tidak akan dihantui ketakutan oleh titan-titan itu lagi.

Levi kerap meragukan keputusan yang ia buat pada hari itu. Padahal ia sendiri mengajarkan Eren Jäger untuk tidak menyesali keputusan apapun yang sudah ia buat. Ironis memang, dan tentunya tidak semua keputusan yang Levi buat selalu benar.

Ia kemudian menutupi kedua manik obsidiannya dengan sebuah punggung lengan kanan miliknya. Mencoba membayangkan kembali lekuk wajah rekan satu pasukannya untuk terakhir kali. _Gunther, Erd, Auruo, dan Petra..._

.

.

_"_Heichou_!" mereka tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Masing-masing tentu memiliki senyum yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari Gunther dan Erd yang tersenyum tipis, Auruo yang tersenyum sambil __memaksakan diri __menirukan gayanya, dan tentu seorang Petra Rall yang selalu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Walau hanya sesaat, ia dapat merasakan pendar-pendar cahaya kehangatan merembes dari senyuman mereka._

_Mendadak kemilau pendar-pendar cahaya itu __menjauh dan __melem__ah. __D__irinya__ serasa__ ditari__k paksa __oleh lubang hitam yang __gelap. __Lalu kenapa mereka tidak mencoba untuk meraih tangannya dan mengeluarkannya dari ruang gelap nan sepi ini? _

_Ah iya, mereka__ sudah__ pergi ke tempat__ yang__ jauh tanpa dirinya._

.

.

Mereka tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Tidak akan. Pada saat yang bersamaan, genggamannya pada simbol-simbol kebebasan milik mereka yang berada di tangan kirinya menguat. Setidaknya simbol ini menandakan mereka pernah berada di Scouting Legion, dan menjadi bagian dari pasukan khusus di bawah komandonya.

{ Pada akhirnya Levi tetap berdiri sendirian. }

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

* * *

**Output dari Kei:**  
Semoga feelnya dapet dan temanya ngena, amin! Soalnya ini dibuatnya ngebut banget orz...  
Btw, itu nama dan arti bunganya nyolong dari kamus bunga yg dikasih tau gil 8'D

Jujur, ini pertamakalinya bikin fic yang temanya ditentukan. Yaaah maklum, saya baru sekali nyoba ikutan acara kaya begini :'3

_Bandung, 27 September 2013_

.:Best regards from Kueii:.


End file.
